


The Lonely Princess

by LadyNiaLavellan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Antivan Princess on Earth, Antivan girl in modern times, Dimension Travel, F/M, Freaking Alistair because he is so much YES, Hawke and her antics, I don't even know how to tag this because it's still fresh, Inquisition, Inspired, Modern Girl in Thedas, Not my original idea, Royalty, Zevran is a Khajiit in disguise, bookworm - Freeform, definitely some fluff, maybe some smut?, nerd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNiaLavellan/pseuds/LadyNiaLavellan
Summary: Sophia had a great life, all considered. Wealthy parents, twin sister who was a model, the job of her dreams. Until a strange package at her doorstep alters the course of her life. She is transported to the World of Thedas, thought to be washed up on the Amaranthine coast from Antiva, and found out to actually have history through her family name and Antivan Royalty. But how does Someone with roots from Thedas end up on earth? And then back? And a certain handsome Grey Warden King seems to want to know everything about the beautiful stranger he saved.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OrangeTabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeTabby/gifts), [Alyth3cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyth3cat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Lonely King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024487) by [OrangeTabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeTabby/pseuds/OrangeTabby). 



> I decided against a Beta for this since my sister Alyth3cat has been very busy with work and her own family.

 

 

          “I got the job? Oh my god, thank you!” Sophia's face was ablush and she could feel tears prick in her eyes as she hung up her phone. She had gotten the job as a Curator in the British Museum's literature wing. She had waited up until four in the morning for this news.

 

_This is why you don't have friends, Sophia._

 

         Her sister Sarah, the fashion model, always seemed to need to remind her. Sarah took ballet, while Sophia preferred to sit in a quiet part of a library. Twins they were by blood and features, but that was where the similarities seemed to end between them. They shared a womb and were part of the same zygote, but other than looking exactly alike, they were two very different people. Now Sophia would be moving to London to work around ancient texts and parchment older than living memory.

 

        A knock on her door made her nearly jump out of her skin. Crossing the living room of her tiny studio apartment, she cocked her head as she looked out through the peephole. No one was there. She cracked the door open, and when she saw a package quickly undid the door chain and picked it up carefully. Kicking the door closed behind her, she set the heavy package on her counter island and took the sealed letter that was pushed under the twine holding the brown paper in place.

 

    _Lady_ _Sophia Allegra Marie Valisti_

 

_I have heard of your interest in ancient history and texts. Please accept this gift in good faith and I wish you well in your new life._

 

_S._

 

 _Because that isn’t cryptic as hell. And Lady?_ Sophia snorted as she read over the short letter once more.

 

Pushing her chocolate brown hair behind her ears, she set the cryptic letter down on the counter next to her parcel and grabbed a pair of scissors from her junk drawer and cut the twine tying the parcel’s paper in place. Carefully, she peeled the paper back to discover a large tome, covered in white cloth. She squealed at the delight of this strange, yet appropriate gift. Retrieving a pair of medical grade latex gloves from her bathroom, she gently pulled the book from the cloth pouch it had been in. Bound in leather, a star? Or sunburst? Something similar to one of those things adorned the cover as well as pearls of different shapes and colors. Her crystal blue eyes skimmed the cover and the quality of such a unique book. Opening it, she furrowed her brow, it was in some sort of language she hadn’t encountered, the words seemed a jumbled mess. They also seemed to start glowing as she thumbed the pages.

 

The photo on the third page was a drawing of a castle with beautiful stained glass windows, large statues of what looked like cain corso dogs, people milling about in front of it, some with definite points to their ears. “What art! If this place were real...” She said to herself quietly, running a hand over the page, she started to feel queasy, dizzy even. She tried to grip the counter, but felt herself falling. Everything went black.

 

When she woke, She lay in a puddle, freezing. Everything around her was a nasty green color, and rocks seemed to be floating above her head. She was in her green leggings and oversized purple sweater that was snug to her thin torso but hung off her shoulder, her relaxing clothes, and of course, no damn shoes. The book lay, untouched by the puddle she woke up in, next to her a few feet away. Standing, she shivered as she picked up the book that seemed to be the source of her current problem, and scowled at it.

 

Holding the stupid book to her chest, she started to hear skittering, and then regretted looking behind her. Seeing the giant spiders chasing her, she ran for what felt like an hour or more, only stopping when a bright green tear seemed to show a pebbled beach on the other side of it. Looking behind her, she chose life and stuck her hand through the tear, testing it quickly before jumping through it. She wasn’t expecting what she found on the other side of that tear, however.

 

“Maker’s balls!” She heard a male voice say before a sword was at her throat. She clung to her book and scurried backward on one hand and her bottom away from the sword, and the strawberry blonde man wielding it. He wore silver armor that gleamed in the sunlight, She held up her hand in surrender just as the ground beneath her started to bubble and crack.

 

“What the--” Before she could finish, she was over the armor-clad man’s shoulder, watching as strange creatures gave chase. Again, darkness consumed her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia wakes up in Denerim, and isn't too happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written listening to random sappy love songs I can see Sophia having on her Lonely Playlist on Spotify XD. Thank you OrangeTabby! I am so happy to have the author of one of my favorite fics so far be pleased that her fic inspired me to write this! Having your blessing makes all the difference!
> 
> Link to my Sophia Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/rukzmn9kt3m63li99ewvrt84k/playlist/4HbRfB9IcVW8ThOfKcn5Jr?si=p70m4wFnTNS_reRojNe8PQ

When she woke, for the second time, Sophia was in a lavish room. Her wet, possibly ruined pajamas, had been replaced by a silk nightgown that fell to her ankles. Sitting up quickly, and regretting doing so as her head spun, she looked around the large, posh bedroom. That was when she noticed something oddly familiar; the window behind her borrowed bed was the same stained glass from her newly acquired cursed book. A girl, at least half a foot shorter than her and with the same pointed ears as she had seen in the drawing, had entered the bedroom.

 

         “Excuse me, miss? Where am I?” She asked the obvious servant who had brought in various items, probably for Sophia.

 

         “My apologies, my Lady, you are in Denerim. Denerim’s palace, to be exact.” The girl didn’t look at Sophia when she spoke, just at her own feet. _What is going on here?_ Sophia asked internally.

 

“No need to apologize, Miss?” She asked questioningly.

 

         “Marigold, My Lady. King Alistair will want to know that you’ve wakened. He insisted he be told at once. Then I will help you dress, if it pleases you.” Marigold said before dashing out of the room, leaving Sophia to her own devices, for all of five seconds as four more elfy-looking maids started bringing in buckets of hot water, and into a room off to her left. The ‘Stupid Book’ as she had been referring to the cursed thing in her head, was sitting on the bedside table, next to a glass of water, and the note that had accompanied the mysterious tome.

 

She flung the soft covers off of her and stood, slowly walking to the room where the servants were filling what seemed to be a marble bathtub. She figured a bath couldn’t hurt, but what was with the buckets? Where was she? Who is this King Alistair? Sophia put her hand to her chest and her eyes went wide. “Where is my necklace?” She demanded as the door to her room opened, and the strawberry blonde man that had almost run her through with a sword stepped into the room, followed by three guards. She ignored him and started rummaging on the bed and in the nightstand. The necklace, a gift from her grandmother, was a violet pendant with their family’s coat of arms; a single red rose and the words ‘Love, Honor, Vigilance’ on a banner below the flower.

 

“Is this what you are looking for, my Lady?” The man held the pendant in his hand, but the chain was different. She gasped and tried to grab it from his hand, to no avail. She huffed and crossed her arms.

 

“Do you need something? Can I have my necklace back please?” She asked as he cocked his head and gave a silly grin.

 

“The chain had broken, I had my metalsmith make a new one for you, Lady Sophia. Turn around, allow me?” He asked and she nodded. Holding her brown curls out of the way as he clasped the necklace around her neck.

 

“Thank you. Now can _you_ explain where I am? The last thing I remember is being slung over your shoulder and carried off like a temperamental child.” She asked as Marigold returned, offering her a blue silk robe, matching the nightgown she was wearing.

 

“I am King Alistair Theirin, and you’re in Ferelden, Denerim to be more precise. You have been unconscious for nearly a week, my Lady.” He said as he waved off his guards, and dismissed the servants with a half-wave of his hand.

 

“I saw this place in a drawing, and now I’m here? How does that happen?” She asked rhetorically, sitting on the bed and putting her face in her hands. “I was just fine in my apartment, ready to move to London, I was so excited for that call…” Tears sprang from her eyes, unbidden.

 

“What’s an apartment? And a call? Like from a sending crystal? Is London a place in Antiva?” Alistair asked, inquistively. She had to admit he was very handsome, in a ‘Period Film’ kind of way. Compared to her tanned skin, he was pale, had the goofiest smile, but she wasn’t looking to get attached, she had to remind herself that people didn’t like a know-it-all like her. “This said you enjoy ancient texts and such, we have a large library if you enjoy reading, Marigold can show you where it is after you bathe. Please join me for dinner?” He asked before smiling and leaving, Marigold returned and helped her bathe. Which was odd. They were treating her as if she were the Queen of the world.

 

_More like the Queen of dusty books._ Her inner monologue reminded her with a snort.

 

After she bathed, she had learned that Marigold was indeed, an elf. That Sophia was believed to be the lost Princess Sophia from some place called Antiva, because of an antique pendant given to her by her grandmother. She had to admit that she never fit in in her own world, that she always felt out of place and awkward. But that didn’t explain how she had an identical twin sister on Earth, which, according to Marigold, this was NOT. She stood in the center of her new bedroom in her robe, Marigold was starting to get frustrated. “You will not wear a dress, Lady Sophia?” Marigold asked, like she was shocked.

 

“Not one of those dresses, Marigold. It’s much warmer where I am from. I will wear the pan--breeches, and that loose puffy shirt.” She pointed to some of the borrowed men’s clothes that Marigold had gone and asked King Alistair for after the first five gowns.

 

Pulling the breeches on was simple, as was buttoning the loose shirt that smelled of oak and something flowery, she couldn’t put her finger on it, after she decided not to wear what passed for underwear, or a bra. Both pieces of undergarments looked dreadfully uncomfortable. “I am sorry to be such a pain in the ass, Marigold. I am not used to someone dressing me. Please forgive me?” Sophia said, as apologetically as possible. “Do you know any nice hairstyles?”

 

Marigold’s face seemed to light up at the mention of hair. “It is one of my specialties, my Lady. What would you like?” She asked, now smiling at Sophia.

 

“Surprise me.” Sophia said as she tied a purple sash from one of the dresses around her waist, she snickered at the thought of looking like a pirate. Marigold sat on the bed next to Sophia, and braided her hair intricately, leaving most of it to hang down to her hips in loose curls. She was definitely going to miss her hair straightener. And hair dye to keep her hair brown, soon it would return to it’s natural raven black.

 

After pulling on a pair of boots, over what passed for socks, she followed Marigold to the library, and smiled ear to ear. “The King wished me to tell you that this room is yours to do with as you please as not many in the palace use the library, save the few servants who can read and his Majesty himself. Harrington is the library attendant, but he never seems to be in here.” Marigold said and with a quick thank you, the elf left Sophia in the very large library. Books covered shelves up to the tall, domed ceiling. An empty desk sat in the corner, unused, Sophia caressed the covers of some books that had been unshelved and left sitting on a table, picking one at random. She sat in a large, leather chair, and began to read about a man called Jayden Cousland, The Hero of Ferelden. Hours passed as she sat on the maroon chair, she hadn’t realized the time until Alistair entered the library.

 

  
“I believe you were going to join me for dinner, Lady Sophia?” He said with a grin as he noticed her boots lay discarded on the floor next to the chair.

 

“You are in this book, Alistair.” Sophia said excitedly, turning the book around to show a drawing of Alistair’s face. He chuckled at her excitement.

 

“The Hero Of Ferelden was a good man, he died ending the blight ten years ago. He was a dear friend of mine. Are you ready to eat or would you like to have dinner in here?” He cocked his head.

 

“Could we? I mean…” A blush arose in her cheeks. “I apologize, King Alistair. Let’s eat.” She said in her best princess proper english.

 

“Yes, we can, and please, call me Alistair.” He said before stepping back through the door and speaking to someone outside of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia meets her birth mother, Queen Ashalle of Antiva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose the song Unconditionally by Katy Perry for this chapter. The reason being a mother's love towards her children is as unconditional as it gets. As a mother of three myself I can attest to the truths behind it. To listen to the Spotify playlist, the link is in the notes of Chapter two. I highly suggest listening to the song during this chapter, it really brings out the emotion I'm trying to convey as Mother finds daughter.

         Sophia had spent the last three weeks in the library, half of the time Alistair would join her. They would sit in comfortable silence and read, or take their meals at one of the tables. That was until a raven arrived with news of the Queen of Antiva's visit to Denerim, tomorrow.

 

         “That Ambassador from the Inquisition, Josephine, swears you're her spitting image. Sophia, stop pacing.” Alistair put his hands on her arms and she dropped her head.

 

         “How could she be my mother? Sure I don't look like either of my parents because I'm adopted, but this is crazy, Alistair! I wasn't born here, I told you I was spit out by a fade rift.” She argued, crossing the room to the open balcony doors of her bedroom. She leaned on the stone railing and watched the waves crash against the shoreline. It reminded her of home. California wasn't perfect, but it was where everyone who knew her lived. She hadn't even liked living there, or anywhere near her sister and mother, but it was still home. She remembered her childhood, horseback riding, her own personal library in a silent Manor on a hill. Things she loved to do.

 

         Alistair was funny, kind, and had been in nearly the same predicament ten years prior. He was born to the wrong mother, but the right father, and became a King even though he didn't want to be one. “Fine, I'll meet her. But the account of one Antivan woman who thinks I look like Queen Ashalle is kind of like finding the one oyster bearing a pearl.” She said as she sighed, defeated.

 

         Her hair was nearly back to its natural black, the soap here seemed to fade it quickly. She had read a book on Antiva, the residents were tanned and dark haired but had light eyes. Queen Ashalle had been their youngest Queen to date, taking the throne at only 16, marrying and soon after giving birth to twin daughters named Sophia and Seraphina. The dates matched, but couldn't that be a coincidence? Right?

 

         “Don't worry, Sophia. Queen Ashalle isn't like those stuffy Orlesians, or the Ferelden Nobles. She's a kind ruler who puts the needs of others before herself. She just wants to meet you.” Alistair rubbed his hands along her arms to soothe her. He saw what she never let anyone see; how much she actually cared. She spent more time with the servants than the Nobles, unless her new friends Henleigh or Rose weren't busy. Alistair usually let them be if they were with Sophia, because at least she was safe.

 

         “Come, I want to do something for you, Sophia.” He said offering her his hand.

 

         “What have you got planned, Alistair?” She smirked, taking his hand. He led her by the hand out to the kennels. He walked so fast, she nearly tripped over the hem of her thin Antivan dress.  “Why are we out here?” She asked as he finally slowed and she let the skirt of her thin dress fall back to the ground over her bare feet. He opened one of the kennels where a young female mabari chewed on a large bone happily.

 

         “Go on, Sophia.” Alistair pulled her to his side.

 

         “She's beautiful, Alistair. Is she yours?” Sophia asked as she knelt down in front of the mabari, who dropped the druffalo bone and moved towards Sophia, laying her head in the woman's lap and began licking her hand.

 

         “No, she is yours.” He said with a chuckle. “To stave off all of the swooping birds. Swooping is bad, and now she can protect you when I am not around.” He smiled as Sophia had stopped listening to him in return for dog kisses.

 

         “Your name is Violet. A beautiful name for a beautiful mabari.” Sophia said in a weird voice making Alistair chuckle.

 

         “Donnell, have Lady Sophia's mabari cleaned and brought to her at once, please.” Alistair asked of the Kennel Master, who nodded in agreement. “Come on Sophia, your tailor gets surly if you're late.” He said and she laughed, rising and taking Alistair's arm. Between princess training, archery training and reading about Ferelden and Antivan history, she rarely had a moment to herself anymore. This gift was everything she needed.

 

***

 

         A knock woke Sophia early, Reyna, her elven archery master, enjoyed waking her up before the sun was up. Sophia grumbled and pulled the extra pillow over her head. “Go away Reyna!”

 

         Alistair strode in instead, his mabari, Grey, following, a comical look on Alistair's face when Sophia peeked out from under her pillow and groaned. “Not Reyna. But I can go and get her if you wish to train before Queen Ashalle arrives.”

 

         “Alistair, I will end you. The sun isn't even up yet. Sleep is sacred, you know.” She said as he sat on the couch she had had brought in.

 

         “If you end me, who will bring you those tiny cakes?” Alistair said, a hint of teasing in his voice.

 

         “I hate you for knowing my weaknesses, Alistair. Oof, tiny cakes. She's not here yet is she?” Sophia asked as Marigold brought in a tray of fresh fruit, grits with butter and toast with jam.

 

         “She will arrive before mid-day. And since your tailor needs to do the last fitting for your gown, I thought it best to wake you to deal with the insufferably nice Antivan tailor before Queen Ashalle arrives.” He smirked as she shoveled grits into her mouth.

 

          “Are you going to watch me eat, or go about getting ready for the Queen's arrival, Alistair?” She said smirking as he pat the half-sized mabari on the head as she snored at Sophia's feet and left with Grey in tow. Servants began bringing in water for her bath, and Marigold sat down on the bed next to Sophia, as she did every morning, to discuss the books that she was being taught to read.

 

 ***

 

         “You are a beauty, bella signora! My work, she is done.” Her tailor, Lady Sibalta, said excitedly. Sophia looked every bit the Antivan princess, but refused to wear the pointy, pinchy shoes. The loose silks hugged her curves, but hung off her body just so, it was blush pink and made her skin glow. Marigold had done her hair in braids behind her head, mating them into one braid down her back. Her hair had lost all of its false color, and she looked almost pureblood Antivan, or Native American. Either way, Sophia was the vision of sophisticated grace. At least until Lady Sibalta left the room.

 

         “Mari, I don't know if I can handle looking at her and seeing if we have the same features. My brain is scientific, and that will void any doubts of my being a princess of Antiva.” Sophia held the pendant in her hand nervously.

 

         “Sophia, it will be alright. She is said to be very kind, and she has traveled all this way because _she_ believes you are her child. Give her the chance to make that decision. It is normal to be nervous.” Marigold rubbed Sophia's bare back, soothing her. The horns sounded, announcing the Queen's arrival at the city gates.

 

          “Here we go, my Lady.” Marigold clasped the pendant around Sophia's neck, and then grasped her hands. “Remember, you have friends who will be there with you, my Lady.” As if on cue, her personal guards, Henleigh and Rose, entered and smiled. Marigold was wearing a dress instead of breeches and Violet wagged her tail happily as Marigold put a gemstone collar on the dog.

 

         “She does resemble the Antivan Queen.” A serving boy whispered as Sophia stepped into the throne room, violet happily following at her side. _Be brave, Sophia. You can do this._ She smiled her gentle smile, as Henleigh called it.

 

          “Lady Sophia Allegra Marie Valisti.” A man announced as she entered the throne room. Everyone turned to look at her and the Antivans gasped, doing a double take. Whispers ensued.

 

          “Breathe Sophia, you look radiant.” Alistair whispered in her ear as he took her arm and cradled it in his own. This elicited a blush from Sophia. Too soon, the two were bowing to Queen Ashalle, a woman who Sophia couldn't deny shared most of her features. The same nose, turned up just a bit, the same crystal blue eyes, tanned skin and black hair. This woman could definitely be her mother, since she and Sarah were adopted.

 

         “Could it be? Sophia, you are so beautiful. And from what Josephine tells me, very well read. Do you know of the lost princesses of Antiva?” Queen Ashalle asked quizzically.

 

         “Yes, your majesty. Princess Sophia and Princess Seraphina were born twenty-six years ago, to a seventeen year old Queen Ashalle. The day after their birth they were taken from their nursery. No traces of the princesses were ever found.” Sophia answered.

 

          “And how old are you, child?” The queen asked as she smiled.

 

          “I am… twenty-six, your majesty. My birthday is the eighth of Umbralis. And I have a twin, her name is Sarah.” She had to learn what November was here and Alistair had chuckled at her adversity to ask him.

 

          “And my child was born the eighth of Umbralis. King Alistair, you have found the lost Princess of Antiva, and my daughter.” Queen Ashalle had tears of joy in her eyes as she hugged her daughter. That was when Sophia noticed the pendant around the Queen's neck… it matched hers. Sophia teared up… this was her MOM. Her trueborn mother was from Thedas. She couldn't leave when she just found the most important person in the world. Someone who had spent the better part of her life looking for her daughter. For Sophia.

 

          “You're my-my mother. You don't know how long I have waited for this day.” Sophia said as tears fell down her face.

 

          Alistair gently pulled Sophia into his chest as Ashalle released her. “I do know, my love. I have waited just as long to be reunited with you. Alistair thank you for keeping her safe.” Ashalle said as she placed a hand on Sophia's shoulder.. Just then the room burst into anarchy.

 

         "VENATORI! TO ARMS!" A man yelled from behind Ashalle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I fought myself over this chapter, I'm not adopted, but I do have siblings who were and I think meeting a parent you thought gave you up but you were actually separated from unwillingly would be very emotional for both parties involved. Chapter four will be full of angst, just a heads up. Comments are always welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANGST! And some fluff. The song for this Chapter is Little do You Know by Alex & Sierra, it felt appropriate for the ending.

“VENATORI! TO ARMS!”  A man yelled from behind Ashalle.

 

The room erupted into fighting in an instant, Sophia froze for a moment, then moved in front of her mother, a second too slow. An arrow pierced the Queen’s chest. “Henleigh! Get my mother out of here!” Sophia cried out as she pulled a jeweled dagger from its place at her ankle. A venatori rogue appeared in front of Sophia as she turned back to the fighting, stabbing her in the shoulder. 

 

“Sophia!” Alistaire’s voice rang in her ears, worry, anger, fear. These were some of the emotions that overcame her as she slit the throat of the venatori in front of her with a loud yell. Wasting no time, she jumped on the back of a mage as Alistair muted the magic in the room with his templar abilities. 

 

“That’s for my mother, you prick!” She screamed as she dug her dagger into his temple and twisted with all the rage inside of her. She stepped over the body of the mage as he fell, stalking towards the archer who was facing Rose. The asshole that shot her mother. Grabbing the Tevinter by the hair roughly, she slowly brought her blade across his throat. Once the last of the Venatori were disengaged, Sophia collapsed, Alistair catching her in his arms.

  
  


***

  
  


Sophia woke with a start. She was in her bed, Violet laying across her lap. Alistair had his head laying next to her, her soft hand in his calloused one as his chair was pulled up next to her bed. Rose was the first to gasp, waking Alistair. “Sophia.” He hugged her close. 

 

“Where’s my mother?” Sophia asked in a cracked voice, her mouth felt like sandpaper, Rose handed her a goblet of water.

 

“Sophia, we…” Henleigh started, but lowered her head.

 

“Where is she. Please? Is she okay? Tell me!” She yelled without meaning to, tears springing to her eyes.

 

“She didn’t make it, Sophia. The damage to her lung was too severe, she died before I could get her to the healers. I am so sorry, your Grace.” Henleigh said, sadness in her eyes as she spoke.

 

“But… I just found her. This can’t be happening, this is just a dream, I can’t…” Sophia’s words were broken by body wracking sobs. The one person who had loved her unconditionally from the day she was conceived, the person who missed everything of her child’s life, but loved her anyway, no matter the person she turned out to be, was gone in the blink of an eye. 

 

“I wish it were a dream, Sophia. You have been out for nearly fifteen days. The Seneschal of Antiva wanted to return your mother’s body to Antiva, but that is for the new Queen to decide… for  _ you _ to decide. King Alistair hasn’t left your side for more than a few minutes since you collapsed. You lost a lot of blood.” Rose said as she sat on the bed.

 

“I am the Queen of Antiva? But, I wasn’t raised a princess. I don’t know what I’m doing! Don’t Queens have to marry to be considered Queens? Isn’t that how it works?” She said through choked sobs.

 

“Not in Antiva. A woman in power is treated as a man in power would be, it is the same in Ferelden.” Alistair said. 

 

“I want to bury my mother in her homeland, can someone get Marigold to pack me some things? I need to go to Antiva.” And that was the end of the argument as Henleigh ducked out of the room. Sophia noticing two Antivan Guards outside her door. She flung the cover off of her gently, swinging her legs over the bed, making her shoulder twinge, Sophia cried out in pain.

 

“Easy does it, your Majesty.” Marigold said as she entered the room. “I will pack for you, when do you wish to leave?” Marigold asked as she helped Sophia stand and put on her robe.

 

“Today, as soon as my bags are packed. Rose, could you get me a black dress out of my wardrobe?” Sophia asked and Rose nodded, crossing the room to Sophia’s wardrobe and pulling out one of the dresses she called a ‘babydoll’ dress, laying it on the bed.

 

“I will let you dress as I get cleaned up and ready to travel… I--I am glad you’re alright, Sophia.” Alistair said, hugging her before letting her dress.

  
  


***

 

The two week excursion from Denerim to Antiva City was wrought with sad faces, crying, seasickness by Sophia. When she reached the city, Sophia was welcomed with as much pomp and circumstance as the current situation allowed. A funeral procession, headed by Sophia and Alistair, in all of the Ferelden and Antivan decorum, was met with no issues. No Tevinter assassins, no booing subjects, her coronation, however, was a much different story. 

 

People blamed Sophia for her mothers’ death, she blamed herself for it as well. If she hadn’t made the trip to Denerim, she would still be alive. She knew people would blame her for what happened, but nobody blamed her as much as she blamed herself. Accepting the crown on her coronation day made her numb. 

 

That night, she took the crown off, set it on the very large bed in her chambers, and walked the halls of the Antivan palace until she found a secluded spot to cry. It didn’t take long for Alistair to find her, not with Violet at his side.

 

“Sophia.” Alistair said as she looked at his face, her kohl eyeliner running down her face.

 

“Alistair… it’s my fault. If she hadn’t… if I hadn’t come to Thedas… she’d be here, she’d be with me. There was so much love in her voice when she called me her daughter, I felt loved for the first time since I can remember. She was the one person… the one person who loved me, no strings, no explanations, no conditions. I have never been loved like that before.” She cried into her knees as Alistair sat next to her.

 

“Yes you have, Sophia. You’ve become my best friend, the first time we shared dinner the only thing going through my head was ‘Maker, she is beautiful’. I have loved you since we met nearly two months ago, I didn’t care if you were the princess of Antiva. You saw through me, called me out on my off days and picked me back up with just a smile in my direction. You are the most real person in my life, Sophia.” Alistair admitted, Sophia looked into his eyes before he softly kissed her cheek. “Come on, let’s get you to bed.” Alistair said before scooping her up in his arms, she was asleep against his chest before they made it back to her chambers.

 

Alistair set her gently in her bed, covering her with her soft blanket she had brought from Denerim. Taking off his mantle, he laid in the bed next to her, holding her as she slept.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia comes to Skyhold after Corypheus' defeat, just to find out that the Inquisitor is someone she knows almost as well as she knows herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTES: Chapter three has been edited for this chapter because I didn't know that I would use this character other than in mentions. Then I thought "Let's cause some chaos." And chapter five was born. 
> 
> *This Chapter is called Reconciled, I don't title chapters usually on Archive, but this chapter made my heart happy when I was finished with it. Anything can be forgiven... except Anders, fuck that guy. Oh, and Solas. Arse Biscuits.
> 
> *There isn't much on Antivans except that they wear a lot of chained jewels at the collar, and their appearance, so I imagined they would be much like Dornish people {Game of Thrones} How the nobles have several piercings and tattoos to show 'rank'. Enjoy my cacophony.

Six months had passed since the incident with the Venatori that cost her Mom’s life. Six months since she became Queen, without having any prerequisites besides being born into the right family. Six months since Alistair declared his love for her. Two months since she gently denied his hand in marriage because she was still mourning the mother she had lost. Two weeks since his last marriage proposal. Sophia knew she couldn’t deny those puppy dog eyes forever, they took over her dreams.

 

She stayed in Antiva for most of that time, until another breach opened over the destroyed Temple of Sacred Ashes.

 

*** Two weeks Earlier***

 

“Your Majesty, King Theirin asks that you come to Ferelden post haste. The Lady Inquisitor has killed the ancient magister!” Marigold said as Sophia poured over scout reports about Venatori on Antivan soil in her private library.  Marigold handed her a letter addressed to her, bearing the King’s unbroken griffon seal.

 

“I will leave within the hour, have the harbormaster ready _The Ashalle_ for departure immediately.” Sophia said as she stood from her desk, rubbing her eyes. She had been visited by Alistair very often since moving to Antiva. Stealing kisses in dark corners and letting him lay in her bed, he kept the nightmares away. Now she would meet him at Skyhold in the Frostback mountains. She read the letter that Marigold handed to her from Alistair.

 

_My Darling Sophia,_

 

_Ambassador Montilyet has requested your presence, as well as mine, in Skyhold. We are to meet the Inquisitor and attend a party for her. I am leaving for Skyhold in two days, so I will not be able to greet you when you arrive in Denerim, but as always, the castle is open to you for rest before riding to onward. Oh, and please Marry Me?_

 

_I Love You,_

 

_Alistair_

_(A rose is sketched next to his name)_

 

She smiled her goofy smile at his words before tying her raven curls back with a leather strip, and picked up the white and gold mantled cloak from the couch where she had discarded it the day before. Making her way to her chambers, she found Rose and Henleigh, kissing in an alcove. Standing there for a moment before snickering, making her guards jump.

 

“Your Majesty… we were, um…” Henleigh began, the tips of her pointed ears turning red.

 

“I am so not judging, I’m happy for you both. That doesn’t stop the fact that we are leaving in fifteen minutes. Hop to it ladies.” She said, the hint of a smile on her full lips as both women nearly ran down the hall blushing. Within fifteen minutes, she and a small contingent of her Queen’s Guard were setting sail southward, towards Denerim.

 

***Four days earlier***

 

“Are you sure you don’t wish to dress in a gown, your Majesty?” Marigold asked as Sophia saddled the horse Alistair gifted her for her birthday.

 

“I am not riding a horse in a dress and jewels, Marigold. My breeches and tunic will suffice.” She said tightening the horse’s bridle.

 

“Of course, your Majesty. We are ready to depart when you are finished.” Marigold said as Sophia stuck her foot into the left stirrup, swinging her right leg over the horse in one swift motion.

 

“Let’s go, we have a four day ride ahead of us to reach Skyhold.” Sophia said as she pulled the hood of her cloak over her head.

 

***Present***

 

Bells rang as they crossed the bridge towards Skyhold’s gates. Now, Sophia was dressed in a golden dress, gold cuffs at her biceps, chained jewels hung from her neck and shoulders where the dress did not cover and a golden crown sat atop her head, her woven braids holding it in place. She wore a white and gold fur-lined cloak. Riding through the open gates, she was not expecting the greeting she received. Elves and humans and Grey Wardens and dwarves and Qunari of all make and model had gathered in the courtyard, Alistair at the front of them all, smiling like a child that had found some special prize at the bottom of a cereal box.

 

“Queen Sophia, it is always my pleasure.” Alistair said as she dismounted her horse, taking her hand, which was now adorned by a griffin tattoo that started up her arm, ending at her pinkie on her right hand. She had also gotten her ears pierced, 5 times in each ear, as well as her belly button. Piercings seemed to be a fashion statement in Antiva for upper class, so she had decided to jump on the bandwagon. Her inner monologue kept telling her that Anne, her adoptive mother, would disown and disinherit her. This made her want to do it even more, her body now the canvas to several new tattoos and piercings.

 

A maid showed her to a small room off of one of the battlements, small, but lavish in decor. She had just sat down on the soft featherbed when her new tailor, Sybil, burst into the room. “It is done, your Majesty!” The young elven woman’s voice made Sophia jump.

 

“Let’s see it, then, before your head explodes.” Sophia tried not to laugh as the woman put what passed for a garment bag at the foot of the bed. Sophia stood and opened the bag, nearly spilling over with joy at the gift for the Lady Inquisitor as she ran her hand over the ivory lace. “It's perfect, Sybil, thank you.” again her bedroom door swung open. This time, it was someone she'd hoped to never see again.

 

         “If it isn't my nerdy, quiet sister, dressed to the nines, and still lookin’ like a five.” Sarah's voice was rough but almost playful. Sophia turned around, glaring at her sister, unamused as she crossed her arms.

 

         “Sarah, what in the hell are you doing here? I had hoped a hole would swallow your pathetic ass up one day, just not a hole that led to my home.” Sophia said as Sarah stepped into the room, her face now had a long scar next to her left eye, she at least would be undoubtedly recognizable from Sophia now.

 

         “Your home? You brought us here. Me being stuck in medieval hell with this thing on my hand is all your fault! And I hear you got the golden end of the stick, you're a Queen now, one who has the eye of a King. I must say, that is ambitious, Soph.” Sarah taunted, Sophia knew better than to let her keep going, instead pulling a dagger from her back and pressing it against her sister's throat, shocking Sarah.

 

         “Sarah, enough! I've taken your shit for twenty-six years, don't tempt my patience. I am _not_ the same person I was a year ago and I'll be damned if you're going to ruin the life I've made here! Yes I am the Queen of Antiva, _our_ birth mother _died_ because I was dropped on a stupid beach because of a stupid book. Either way,” Sophia said dropping her hand and motioning towards a chair. “you couldn't be Queen, I'm older, be it by just a few minutes, that's how it works.” Sophia finished as she set the dagger on her bed.

 

         “I thought you were going to kill me, Sophia, I probably deserve it. I was awful to you.” Sarah said as she rubbed her neck where the Silverite dagger pierced her skin.

 

         “That would make me as bad as the Venatori, and you _are_ a princess of Antiva, and my sister. No, I won't kill you unless you start being nasty again. You’re my current heir.” Sophia said as she looked at Sarah as her sister shrunk back into the chair under her gaze. “Sybil, will you fetch Ambassador Montilyet?” She asked the tailor.

 

         “Of course, your Majesty.” Sybil bowed and snickered at Sarah before leaving. Then Alistair burst into the room.

 

         “Sophia! Are you alright, love? I heard your ‘angry’ voice.” He said as he put a hand on either side of her face, then his eyes narrowed as he looked behind her. Sophia giggled.

 

          “I'm fine my love, my sister decided to make an appearance is all. Now kiss me.” She said and his lips brushed hers gently before claiming her mouth for his own.

 

         “I wish you would just agree to marry me already, Sophia.” Alistair said as he pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes.

 

         “Someone actually wants to marry the bookworm? She couldn't even get a date for Prom, not like she went. Or a boyfriend.” Sarah remarked.

 

         “You said she was cruel, I didn't think you were serious.” Alistair said looking over Sophia's head at Sarah.

 

         “As cruel and disgraceful as she might be, she isn't wrong. I have never been with a man whereas my sister slept with half of Los Angeles.” Sophia could feel Sarah's glare and held tongue boring into her back like a knife. The knock at her door made Sarah jump.

 

         “Come in, Ambassador.” Sophia's voice said sweetly. The door opened and Josephine stepped in, curtseying low.

 

         “My Queen, Lady Inquisitor.” Josephine said and this made Sophia turn on her heel and glare at her sister.

 

         “ _You're_ the Inquisitor, Sarah? Should've guessed when the news from Hawke came to me about the beheading of a Magister.” Sophia said cocking an eyebrow.

 

         “He sent me forward in time, Sophia. I saw the destruction of this entire world. I have been merciful to those I saw useful, I will have you know.” Sarah countered, with a hint of disgust in her voice.

 

“I believe you, the tales of the merciful Inquisitor have reached many ears, sister. I just never thought it was you. I apologize, that was unworthy of me.” Sophia said as she remembered a time when her and her twin were inseparable. The matching ‘Twin 1’ and ‘Twin 2’ tattoos on their ankles they had gotten during spring break before college. Sarah, surprisingly, got up and hugged Sophia.

 

“I’m sorry, Soph. You were the only person I wanted to see when I woke up in Haven. Apparently I had seen you in the fade, and was trying to call out to you, but you couldn’t hear me.” She said, choking back tears.

 

“It’s true, she was sure you had come too, our friend Solas had told her the fade plays tricks on the mind, but you have both been sent into the fade physically, Sarah has been twice.” Josephine said as a blonde man in lion armor stepped through the open door, his eyes widening when he saw the twins embracing.

 

“That’s not disconcerting, whatsoever.” Cullen chuckled as Sarah smiled at him.

 

“Rutherford, it has been quite some time, my friend.” Alistair said as he held out his hand, Cullen taking it and bro-hugging him.

 

Sophia cocked a half-smile before leaning over to whisper to her sister. “Our men have a bromance going on, sister.” Sarah and Sophia broke into giggles as their men looked at the twins, Cullen rubbing the back of his neck as Sarah smiled.

 

“Cullen was upset that he couldn’t be here when Alistair arrived, he has just come back from Emprise Du Lion, The woman who has been rebuilding Sahrnia asked for some troop support while moving logs. He probably just got back ten minutes ago.” Sarah said, pulling out something Sophia hadn’t had with her when she fell into the fade. "But I am engaged to a man named Thom Rainier."

 

“You had your phone on you when you fell into the fade?” Sophia squealed looking at the lit up screen.

 

“And you didn’t I take it? I was in Paris for Fashion Week, talking to my PR guy, Charlie, when I started feeling dizzy and blacked out. Apparently the phone was still in my hand. All of your gown designs you sent me are still on it, I was about to come home and tell you that I wanted you to be my designer when I remembered you were either sleeping or waiting for the calls from the Smithsonian and the British Museum. I missed you, Sophia.” Sarah said handing Sophia the phone.

 

“I have a gift for the Inquisitor, Sarah. A gown I designed for the ball she was holding.” She motioned towards the garment bag on the bed. “It’s your size, someone named Vivienne sent me your measurements.” Another body had materialized in the doorway, gasping.

 

“I wouldn’t believe it if I hadn’t seen it for myself, the maid was practically beside herself. More so than usual, at least this one didn’t _hug_ me.” A tall, dark haired man with a very well-kept mustache said as he sidled into the already-crowded room.

 

“What are you on about, Dorian?” Sarah asked as she laughed.

 

“That your sister was here, you never said that you were twins, Sarah, just that she liked to read dusty old tomes.” Dorian said as he stepped up to the women. “Nor did you say that you were royalty, my dear Inquisitor. Your sister is the Queen of Antiva, I had a feeling with your looks you were Antivan. You know this makes you one of the most powerful women in all of Thedas, The Inquisitor is also the princess of Antiva. The scandal!” Dorian said, feigning disapproval.  

 

“You need better rooms, Sophia. Lauranil, Set up the Antivan Queen in Vivienne’s former rooms, she’s no longer using them.” She said while laughing at Dorian. The redheaded maid nodded from the doorway and rushed off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all of you for all the feedback! This chapter took three days to write, between my kids being sick and THE STUPID ST. LOUIS WEATHER!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special filler chapter with ALL THE FLUFF! Accompanying song is Marry Me by Jason Derulo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These pinterest links are for my inspirations of Sophia and Sarah's outfits.
> 
> Sophia's outfit: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/570338740303221529/
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/855965472905820454/
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/479140847833879286/
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/9781324166139114/
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/573434965047853586/
> 
> Sophia's Ring: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/611222980655271969/
> 
> Sarah's Outfit: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/654921970788277271/
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/804948133372403525/
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/22306960640166092/

It had been two days since Sophia’s arrival, reunion and reconciliation. She spent every second she could spare with Sarah.

 

“Wait, so my real name is Seraphina Rose? That is so much better than Sarah Hazel.” Sarah said. “But I already get confused with my friend Sera, the blonde elf with the bad haircut.” Sarah explained as they both sat on a plush couch in front of the fireplace in Sarah’s tower.

 

“Oh, I nearly forgot.” Sophia reached into her robe pocket, pulling out a pendant like hers, the engraving on the back were three letters ‘ _S.R.V’_ “This is yours, it was found with our mother’s possessions. She’d want you to have it, Sarah. Now tell me about the scruffy man I saw you kissing this morning in the stables.” Sophia said as Sarah blushed.

 

Sarah went about telling Sophia all about Thomas Rainier, that he had used a fake name, had run for years, but he took claim to his faults, and Sarah forgave him.

 

“Alistair was best friends with the Hero of Ferelden, he died killing the Archdemon, however. Thom seems like a good guy, all things considered.” Sophia said.

 

“He is, he asked me to marry him. I said yes, of course. We have been traveling together and killing demons for nearly a year. I love him, Sophia.”Sarah said as she played with her blue silk robe and looked into the fire.

 

“I know the feeling, sis. Alistair is funny, smart, and kind. I love him, but I have never been good about accepting love, we both know that.” Sophia said as Sarah diverted her gaze back to the lick of the flames against the stone of the fireplace quickly.

 

“He seems the decent sort, at least. I loved an elf mage who had been one of my companions. He taught me how to use my magic, how to control it. He wasn’t interested in a _shemlen_ , it was foolish of me.” She said, letting a pink flame dance across her fingertips.

 

“Love is never foolish, Sarah. Our mother loved us unconditionally, and she only knew us for a day. I’ve seen our nursery, she put so much work into making it a beautiful place for her daughters to grow up, to learn how to be proper princesses… for us to be snatched in the night and taken across dimensions. I met her, there was nothing but love in her eyes when she found me, she would have loved you too.” Sophia said wiping a tear from her face.

 

“Do you want a snack? I have a stash in the kitchens.” Sarah said as she stood and headed towards the stone steps.

 

***

 

“Why doesn’t this surprise me?” Alistair said as he laughed. Sophia was dancing around with her sister in nothing but a silk shift, their gowns still sitting on the mannequins. Music blared from a bowl on the table. She stood still and smiled wide, crossing the room to turn off the music.

 

“Alistair, you look handsome.” Sophia said, breathless as she smiled and climbed off the couch.

 

“Thank you, my Darling. I came to speak with Sarah about something, could you give us just a moment? Go dress, and we will be finished.” He said as he crossed the room and kissed her on the forehead.

 

“Fine. Marigold, come on.” Sophia and Marigold undid the back lacing and freed the two piece gown from it’s mannequin. She retreated from the room to her own and laid the dress on her bed. It was beautiful, in design and how it was made. Light green silk for the skirt with a slit up to her right hip, green and gold lace sleeveless top that tied like a corset at the back, gold slippers, emerald and diamond circlet and earrings. Marigold helped her dress and was told to let King Alistair and Inquisitor Valisti know she would be in the main hall shortly as Sybil’s sister Elnora did her hair and makeup. She still wondered what they could be talking about. After about an hour, she was ready to go down to the hall.

 

***

 

“Now Presenting: Queen Sophia Allegra Marie Valisti, Queen of Antiva, Sister of the Inquisitor. Accompanied by King Alistair Theirin, King of Ferelden, Warden Commander of Amaranthine.” The Orlesian announcer said as they entered the hall, arm in arm. Just then, Jason Derulo’s voice came on from the throne and Sophia instantly knew what they were discussing earlier and blushed scarlet and glared at her sister happily as Alistair stopped in the middle of the Hall, and got down on one knee.

 

Alistair pulled out a Rose Diamond ring and held it out to her, probably as Sarah taught him. Sophia covered her gasp of surprise and tears started to fall at the fact that her sister and Alistair put so much thought into this, even making sure they were the last to enter the hall.

 

“Marry me, Queen Sophia?” Alistair asked as Sophia shed tears and nodded. Alistair smiled and slid the ring on her left hand, kissing it before standing and holding her in his arms. Everyone around them began clapping and cheering as if they were in on it, for all Sophia knew, they were. She was so happy, but of course, happiness comes at a cost...


End file.
